Le bouc émissaire à l'étrange livrée
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Misère, on dirait que Merlin a encore fait des siennes... Et devinez qui trinque ? Bravo. C'est bien lui.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** l'idée est à moi... (non, je suis pas fier) / Le reste, c'est de la légende et de la BBC.

Je réponds aux guest reviews (anonymes/sans compte) sur mon blog : _maeglinarium blogspot com_ (suffit de remplacer les espaces par des points) !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture x)

* * *

 **Le bouc émissaire à l'étrange livrée  
**

Depuis près d'une heure, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, arpentait son château sous les rires et les regards effarés de son peuple. Il en avait vu de belles depuis qu'il avait légalisé la magie entre ses frontières, et son peuple commençait à s'habituer à ne plus en avoir peur, mais lui avait encore du mal avec le nouvel enchanteur du royaume : Merlin.

Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à tester ses sorts sur le roi et s'était déjà retrouvé au pilori une bonne centaine de fois à cause de ses expériences intempestives. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire, cette fois-ci ? Il s'arrêta devant plusieurs miroirs, mais n'y vit pas le moindre indice d'un quelconque sortilège. Exaspéré, il interrogea plusieurs domestiques et paysans mais tous le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités avant de s'étrangler avec l'air qu'ils respiraient et de partir en hurlant.

« Merlin bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu ?! » pesta-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Il se tenait au centre de la cour du château et un large cercle s'était formé autour de lui, à bonne distance. Partagé entre la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au roi, à eux ou au royaume et l'envie de rire, son peuple discutait à voix basse, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Ah ! Sire, vous êtes là ! »

Lentement, Arthur se retourna pour voir Merlin afficher son éternel et énervant sourire, associé à une expression presque gênée.

« Merlin ! J'espère que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Son enchanteur et valet ne répondit pas, mais fit plusieurs grimaces qui finirent par mener à un rire franc. Excédé, le blond l'interrogea du regard mais n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un rire de plus en plus fort au point que Merlin s'en retrouva plié en deux.

« Mais enfin, Merlin ! »

Littéralement écroulé de rire, le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

« Arthur, essayez d... de ne pas... parler... » réussit-il à hoqueter.

Devant l'expression excessivement équivoque de son souverain, il fit un gros effort et se redressa en prenant une longue inspiration.

« Euh, commença-t-il précautionneusement, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, Sire, et...

― Quoi ?! »

Son valet partit derechef dans un fou rire.

« Merlin... » dit Arthur sur un ton qu'il voulait menaçant.

Le sorcier vint le prendre par les épaules.

« Non, Sire, taisez-vous. »

Ils firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la foule, puis le jeune ensorceleur reprit :

« Vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sortilège... disons, imprévu. Ne dites rien pour le moment... Les sons qui sortent de votre bouche ne sont sans doute pas ceux que vous pensez émettre... »

Devant l'air interdit de son roi, il se recula un peu et le regarda de haut en bas avec une insistance qui ne plut pas du tout au souverain de Camelot.

« Je vais essayer quelque chose... Ne bougez pas... »

Il leva la main droite et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur jaune.

« Dites quelque chose pour voir ?

― Tu es un imbécile, Merlin ! »

Le roi su à la grimace du sorcier que celui-ci avait – encore – raté son sort. Comment ce type pouvait-il être un aussi puissant mage et être nul à ce point en magie ? Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Misère, je crois que je préférais encore le hennissement... Je ne saurais même pas identifier ce son là... sans parler de la livrée... » pensa Merlin avant de réitérer son essai.

Il dû le refaire encore plusieurs fois, faisant ainsi successivement mugir, braire – il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher –, miauler, aboyer, bêler et caqueter un roi qui commençait à se dire que le royaume se porterait fort mieux sans son enchanteur. Finalement, au septième essai, Arthur retrouva une voix normale.

« Bon sang Merlin ! Tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues ?! hurla-t-il.

― Ah ! Quand même ! J'ai failli ne plus y croire, dit Merlin, tout sourire.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? » demanda lentement le roi.

À cette question, le sorcier grimaça. Quand Arthur baissait la voix et insistait comme cela sur les mots qu'il prononçait, ce n'était jamais bon signe...

« Hum... J'ai euh... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, commença-t-il. J'ai juste lu un sortilège à voix haute et... Enfin je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit effectif... Surtout _comme ça_... »

Il fit une pause puis rit de nouveau à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Le peuple riait sous cape de peur de voir le nombre de piloris croître de façon exponentielle dans l'enceinte du château. Quant à Gaïus, il secouait la tête d'un air à la fois exaspéré et légèrement amusé.

« Eh Merlin ! Tu comptes le laisser comme ça ? lança Gauvain, hilare. Moi, j'aime bien !

― Gauvain ! souffla Emrys, déçu que le chevalier lui brise son effet.

― J'aimais bien les grandes tâches dorées, moi, souffla une voix.

― Mais bon sang, Merlin, de quoi parlent-ils ?

― De rien, majesté, tout est réglé ! s'exclama son valet en souriant.

― Je ne crois pas, non, dit le roi en s'avançant. Parle, Merlin. Et tout de suite. »

Il se planta devant lui et mit les mains sur les hanches. Vraiment, il adorait son valet, mais il y avait des jours où il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

« Oh non, ne rit pas Merlin, ne rit pas ! » pensa le brun en sentant son visage se crisper. L'air vexé d'Arthur était totalement compréhensible, mais son nouveau teint de peau ne le rendait pas particulièrement crédible... Finalement, le sorcier n'y tint plus. Il ne cessa de rire que lorsque Pendragon lui coinça la tête sous son bras.

« Ah ! Mais lâchez-moi !

― Que savent-ils et que j'ignore, Merlin ? Hum ?

― Aïe !

― MERLIN !

― Mais rien, Sire ! Juste que... le noir et blanc vous va très bien... »

Ses yeux étincelèrent à nouveau.

« Mais peut-être pas autant que le bleu et le rose... »

Arthur resta interdit. Le mage en profita pour dégager sa tête et s'éloigner quelque peu. Vu comme il lui en faisait baver au quotidien, cette punition était tout à fait légitime. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien de bien méchant. Ni de trop humiliant. Et puis, au départ, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès... Autant faire durer le plaisir et repousser la sienne autant que possible... Quelques rayures n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne, après tout. Ses iris brillèrent furtivement et les zébrures se muèrent artistiquement en des pois particulièrement esthétiques aux couleurs criardes.

* * *

Aaah zut. J'ai encore craqué. Bon, c'est pas du grand art, mais à ma décharge, c'est la Nuit du FoF, je suis épave, et j'ai eu cette idée. Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la Nuit du FoF est un jeu d'écriture qui se tient une fois par mois sur le Forum Francophone de ffnet. Chaque heure, un thème est donné et il faut produire quelque chose sur le sujet. N'hésitez pas à zyeuter dans mes Fav' Authors pour trouver le chemin ou à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions ! Le thème de cette heure-ci était **Punition** et... voilà. XD

Merci d'avoir lu. Un petit avis, peut-être ?

 _Maeglin_


End file.
